baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tape Player
Tape Player is a item that can be obtained by It's a Insane if you get all answers right. Tapes They are all random videos. They can be found on Faculty Rooms. The Gotta Sweep Tape GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! (sweeping sound effect) SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! SWEEP! (sweeping sound effect) NANANA-NANANA-NA-NANANA-NA-NA!!!! (sweeping sound effect) YEAH! YEAH! (vomiting sound effect) I AM SICK OF SWEEPING! (blood spill sound effect) The PB&J Otter Tape Oodelay, oodelay, oodelay. Would you play jump rope? No, because i smell pizza. (smelling sound effect) HAHAHA! SAM'S A LOSER! (distorded version of the Noodle Dance) TOO LOUD! Okay, okay, it's over now. How about you check out the Gotta Sweep tape? (Baby Butter Otter laughs) The Playtime Tape A tisket, a tasket, a Playtime in my basket, i love jump rope and i love playing and i love you! Ohhh, let's play! (flipping and flopping sound effect) One, two, three, four, five! Eh-heh-heh-he! (children laughing sound effect) Okay, let's play more jump-rope sometime soon! (kiss sound effect) The Baldi Tape Oh, hi, welcome to my Schoolhouse! Solve 3 problems for a shiny quarter, watch out for the 3rd one on the 2nd notebook! Also, don't eat pizza while running! Principal will catch you! Ohh, let's play! NO PLAYING ALLOWED! Alright, now that you're here, let's do some math! (Baldi's Basics jingle) The Noober Tape Yum yum, math! (10#) I'm annoying! (9#) Yes! (7#) Noober, math for little kids! (distorded laughing effect) XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!!! NOOBER MATH 4 LITUL KIDZ!!!!! (nuke sound effect) Um, i died. See you soon for more death. The Tlaypime Tape Here comes Tlaypime! He's so boring. He hates Club Penguin and you. So watch out for Tlaypime! Tlaypime can also be teased, but actually he thinks it's a game. Tlaypime and you are a hatred, O.M.G! (2#) F**k my friends, f**k your mom, f**k your dad, that's what he says, he hates you and Club Penguin, so watch out for Tlaypime! So watch out for Tlaypime! The End Tape The end is near Gotta Sweep's body, but only ends if you end up dying. So, if you think Joe is real, he isn't. So, pancakes, are pizza, right now, and i have the phobias that say the end is near. Oh, the end, the end is near. The horror! The horror! The end is near Here School! Bye bye Baldi and the rest of the staff... ...i think the end may be in year 9999. That's all for Jimmy's daily tape of 1998. Drugs Tape Drugs are illegal. However some are legal. So don't use drugs unless you're drunk. You get drunk by drinking too much beer. Beer is something for adults. And whoever is a kid and hears this, you shall get out of here. I bet-(static noise)-Playtime-(static noise)-does not get drunk tonight. Because he's a kid. So, that's all for Jimmy's daily-(static noise)-tape of 199-(long static) Trivia * On the End Tape, it's revealed that Baldi's Basics takes place in 1998. ** The End and Drugs are the only tapes to not have background music and Filename2's voice. Category:Items